My Smoshy Fanfic
by IanthonyFTW
Summary: Three girls move to Sacramento and meet Smosh... what will happen from there?  My first fanfiction, go easy on me please! :D
1. Intro

Quickly shoving my suitcase into the boot of my car, I leapt into the driver's seat, quickly starting the ignition and glancing out of the window at my best friends, Libby and Ellen.  
>"C'mon! Hurry up!'' I moaned, tapping my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.<br>"Okay, chill out!'' Libby laughed, climbing in the back seat with Ellen.

We were soon leaving the airport and on the freeway to our new house, singing along loudly to the radio in the car, getting dirty looks from some people in other cars, and grins and smirks from others.  
>"I'm so excited!'' I exclaimed, catching Ellen and Libby's eyes in the mirror.<br>I caught Libby rolling her eyes and Ellen grinning, stifling a giggle.

I was mainly excited because we were moving to Sacramento. Sacramento, where Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, the amazing founders of Smosh, the best YouTube channel EVER, lived.  
>I grinned at Libby and winked, making her roll her eyes more.<br>Both my best friends were huge Smosh fans too, but not as much as me.  
>I had at least 5 Smosh posters packed with me, several Smosh tees and a Smosh hoodie. What can I say? I was devoted to them! Or obsessed. Whichever. I prefer devoted, though.<p>

We soon arrived at our new house and I grabbed Libby and Ellen by the shoulders, saying dramatically, "Welcome to our new life, guys!''  
>Ellen laughed. "You make it sound so dramatic!'' she told me, grabbing my hands and jumping up and down with me excitedly.<p>

I'd met Ellen and Libby when I was only 11 years old, and we'd stayed best friends for 13 years. We'd promised when we were 12 that we'd never ever break friends, and we'd kept it true to this day. So much, in fact, that we decided to move in a house together in Sacramento!  
>Ellen was small and petite with skin the colour of milky coffee, long, glossy, chocolate-brown hair that shone in the sunlight and brown eyes the colour of melted chocolate, and Libby was taller than me and Ellen by about an inch, with dark curls that fell down her back and dark brown eyes that often shone with a mischievous light.<br>I was quite small and thin, with pale white skin and pebble-blue eyes and long, thin coppery-brown hair that just wouldn't go right and always managed to make me look as if I'd just woken up.

The house – well, bungalow really - wasn't actually that big; it had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room with a conjoined kitchen and a small study. We'd already came round to it a couple of times to put some of our furniture in, and to decorate it, and now it was filled with all of our random crap.

Ellen bounded up to the door and unlocked it and turned to us, smiling.  
>"Wanna take the first step into our really-real new home?'' she asked us.<br>Me and Libby ran up to her and we all linked arms.  
>"One, two, three...'' we said together, and stepped in.<br>We all cheered and laughed, then slammed the front door, already excited for the future.

~ Two days later ~

"We really need to go to the store,'' Ellen said to me and Libby, looking away from the TV.  
>Libby sighed. "I guess you're right,'' she said, and jumped up, grabbing my car keys and throwing them to me.<br>"We're going now?'' I asked, catching the keys.  
>"Why not? We have nothing to do,''<br>I shrugged. ''Well, I thought you were doing a video or something,''

Libby was a huge YouTube hit called HeyIt'sLibbeh, ranking fourth most subbed in Comedians and fifth in general.  
>Myself and Ellen had once gone with her to VidCon and some other YouTube stuff, and we had our own YouTube channels where we sometimes – very rarely - posted sketches and usually posted vlogs, so we were also kinda famous from the help of Libby often giving us roles in her sketches and making sure we were in her vlogs, too.<p>

She shook her head. "Naw, I'll just film it tomorrow. I'll say it was the 'stresses of moving' or something.'' She laughed, pulling on her shoes.  
>I grinned and ran to the car, getting in and buckling my seatbelt, starting the engine, waiting for Libby and Ellen who soon walked to the car and got in, laughing.<p>

Soon we were running around the isles in Wal-Mart, acting like giggling teens and not three 23-year-old women.  
>Libby threw a huge packet of toilet roll at me and I dodged it, running into another isle, laughing.<br>Suddenly, I stopped, causing Libby to run into me, and Ellen to run into Libby, shooting me forward. Luckily I moved quickly before I ran into two guys, and so did Libby, but, unfortunately, Ellen didn't.

She skidded into one of the guys, bumping into him pretty hard and almost falling over. Luckily he grabbed her by the arms before she fell, and stood her upright.  
>Me and Libby ran over, and when we reached her, I burst out laughing at her face. It was bright red and her eyes were wide, with shock or surprise.<p>

Libby started to laugh herself, but soon we stopped, and, gasping, I was sharply elbowed in the side by Ellen, who was grinning herself now and was a even brighter red.

I looked at the men, ready to say thanks, but was cut short when I saw who Ellen's saviour really was.  
>I gasped slightly, feeling my own cheeks turn a embarrassingly bright shade of fuchsia.<p>

It was Smosh.

Well, it was really Ian who'd grabbed Ellen, but Anthony was stood behind him, looking like he was ready to burst out laughing himself, and Ian was grinning at us.  
>"Woah. Check it Anthony, the ladies are totally swarming to us,'' Ian laughed, and Anthony joined in, adding, "They just can't seem to stay away. I wonder what it is that makes us so attractive?''<p>

Suddenly, Ellen quickly blurted, her face going the darkest red possible, "Are you really Smosh?''  
>Ian grinned and shrugged. "Last time we checked. Plus, on her hoodie-" he pointed to my red Smosh graffiti hoodie and I blushed an even brighter shade of red, and immediately tried to cool my face down "It shows a picture of myself and Anthony, so... yeah. I think we maybe just are Smosh, but I'm not too sure,''<br>Anthony then turned to look at me. "Cool hoodie, by the way. You obviously have taste in YouTubers.'' He grinned at me and I grinned shyly back, pretty much starstruck. I was hardly ever shy, so this was really unusual for me.

Then, Ian turned to face Libby. "Aren't you famous too? HeyIt'sLibbeh, if I'm right?''  
>Libby smiled and nodded. She loved being recognised; it made her happy for weeks, and seeming as this was Smosh, she's probably be really happy for weeks to come.<p>

Suddenly, two girls walked around the corner, and, upon seeing Libby and Ian and Anthony, let out a excited, overly-girly scream and ran to them, breathlessly asking, "Can you sign my iPhone?'' or "Can you sign my tee?'' or exclaiming, "OH MY GOD, IT'S REALLY YOU!''

Me and Ellen stood awkwardly, me leaning against a shelf and Ellen swinging back on her heels.  
>Libby glanced at us and shrugged apologetically, shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes at the two girls.<br>I smiled, but I was still kinda annoyed. I know it wasn't Libby's fault, but it pretty much happens everywhere we go.

Back in our hometown of Hartlepool in England, it wasn't as bad. People got used to seeing her, and it was usually teenagers or really young adults who knew her anyway.  
>But now, moving not just to a new town but to a new country, we had to acknowledge the fact that we'd have some crazy fans swarming around Libby.<p>

After about another ten minutes of dying slowly and painfully of boredom (me and Ellen), squealing and screeching (two girls), and fake smiles, laughs and hurried signing (Ian, Anthony and Libby), the two girls left, smirking at me and Ellen as they went.  
>I stood up straight and clenched my fists, glaring at them as they walked past, 'accidently' sticking my converse clad foot out at the last minute so the girl closest to me tripped. She stumbled, almost losing her balance, and when she recovered, gave me a really dirty look, went bright red then hurried off, mumbling something about, "Stupid women these days,''<p>

I smiled smugly, shoving my middle finger up behind her back.  
>Ellen giggled, Libby grinned, and Ian and Anthony started to laugh.<br>"That was ninja,'' Anthony laughed, his face going red from lack of air, and Ian just nodded, laughing harder.

After they recovered, Anthony walked up to me. "D'you mind if you give us your, Libby and...'' He signalled to Ellen, causing her to blush slightly and say her name. "And Ellen,'' he said, taking out his phone.  
>"Oh, sure,'' I said, quickly taking out my phone and loading up the contacts.<br>Behind his back, Libby was talking to Ian, but turned around to raise her eyebrows and wink at me, and Ellen grinned, making a tiny, quick heart with her hands then showing me the thumbs up.  
>I glared at them before grinning and shaking my head.<p>

Five minutes later we'd finished swapping numbers and we'd turned to go our separate ways, but just as we were about to turn the aisle, Ian shouted us.  
>''Hey!'' we turned around quickly, wondering what he wanted.<br>''Ellen... don't run into any more guys, okay?'' he laughed, and winked.  
>Ellen turned bright red and me and Libby started to laugh, earning a glare each off Ellen, who then quickly turned her gaze back down to the ground.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

''Abbie, Ellen, wake up!'' Libby's voice shouted.  
>I groaned, rolling over, placing the pillow over my head. I heard Ellen groan from the other room too.<br>''Video time! First time in Sacramento! Get! Up!'' Libby laughed, shaking me.  
>''Okay! I'm up, I'm up!'' I whined, peering at the clock. It was only 8:30AM, and bright sunshine was already glowing through the gap in the filmy curtains.<br>Yesterday, we'd got home, put the groceries away, and fell asleep. The jet lag was totally taking over and the 8-hour time difference felt as if it was way, way more.

Soon after I got slowly up out of bed as Libby went to persuade Ellen to get up – shouts of ''IT'S TOO EARLY! GO AWAY!'' rang through the house – and picked a white vest top, a tee that hung over your shoulders, high waisted dark blue denim shorts with a tan denim belt, and my turquoise Converse that went below my ankles.  
>I shoved my coppery-brown hair into a quick messy ponytail, made sure my side-fringe covered my forehead (I was born with the sad, sad addition of a high forehead, and it was bloody huge) and applied some Vaseline before quickly grinning at myself in the mirror and grabbing my tan leather bag and my iPhone in case.<p>

I was greeted by a disgruntled looking Ellen, still in her pyjamas, and Libby, looking totally relaxed.  
>''Morning,'' I said, grabbing a cereal bar. Then I turned to Libby. ''Where are we filming?'' I asked her, unwrapping the cereal bar.<br>''Oh... I think it's called Henschel Park or something,'' she said.  
>''Plus, I've already told you the idea, so... I decided that that would be one of the places where we filmed for Friday's vid,'' she continued, looking at me. ''Everything okay with that?''<p>

Friday's video was supposed to be about Libby having a stalker; it would really just be the stalker following Libby about, Ellen noticing the stalker but he runs away so no-one believes her, then the stalker breaks into Libby's house and I, playing a police officer, end up putting him in jail. She had a friend who lived here who'd be playing the roles of the stalker, so luckily, none of us women had do grow stubble magically – or don fake moustaches.

Anyway, I nodded and pulled out my phone, going onto Google Maps and typing it in.  
>''Wait... that's the park where Smosh filmed some of their stuff!'' I exclaimed, grinning.<br>''Oh, it'll be like walking on holy ground for you then,'' Ellen laughed, standing up and adding, ''I'm going to get dressed. Don't miss me too much,''

Half an hour later we were stood at the entrance to the park, waiting for Libby's friend, who soon came running down the street.  
>''Hey!'' he shouted to us, and we all waved back.<br>The camera crew quickly set up the equipment, and adjusted the lens, and me and Ellen were swinging lazily on the swings sideways, banging into each other, Ellen reading through her script (I didn't come in until the end), and me tweeting.

A while later, Libby was taking a break and going to get us some drinks from the store nearby, and Ellen was practicing her part with the stalker – we found out from Libby his name was Alex.  
>Libby walked over to me, handed me a Coke and I nodded my thanks, playing Angry Birds on my phone. Ellen walked over too, sitting on the swing next to me again, muttering her lines and quickly shouting "Thanks!" to Libby, who was going to talk to the camera-man.<br>Suddenly, my phone buzzed with a Tweet and I clicked onto Twitter, scanning hastily through my newsfeed until I found the Tweet.  
>''AbbehSharp Don't look behind you :D'' one read, and the other was ''AbbehSharp DAYUM GURL YOU FAYUST :L''.<p>

I gasped, looking at the names. ''smoshian and smoshanthony?'' I muttered, my eyes widening. I quickly checked my followers, and there it was: smosh, smoshian and smoshanthony.  
>''Oh my God, guys! COME HERE! Now! Oh my God, oh my God-'' I babbled, standing up and down and jumping up and down.<p>

Libby ran over quickly, a worried look on her face, and Ellen stood up, grabbing my arm.  
>"What?" they asked simultaneously, Ellen's face slightly paler and Libby's eyes wide.<br>I showed my iPhone to them and they both groaned, Ellen half-laughing "Abbie! You worried me!" and Libby facepalming and hitting me softly in the stomach.  
>"You moron!" she said exasperatedly, closing her eyes.<p>

I stopped jumping and squealing and grinned broadly, pulling them into a group hug, giggling.  
>We hugged for a while before Ellen pulled back, frowning slightly.<br>"Don't look behind you? Why?" she wondered out loud.  
>We all whirled around, looking around the park for someone – two someone's in particular.<br>"There's no one there," I said, puzzled.

Libby sighed.  
>"Probably pranking us. Can I get back to my shoot now, Miss Popular?" she asked me, amusement shining in her dark eyes.<br>I grinned and shrugged. "Whatever."  
>Me and Ellen sat back down on the swings, and Ellen returned to her script.<br>"Jeez, Ellen, I'm so happy!" I sighed, straddling the swing.  
>"Mmmhmmm," she replied, flicking through the script.<br>"I mean, I can't believe they even TWEETED me, never mind followed me!"  
>"Yep."<br>"Ellen, are you even listening?"  
>"Mmmmhmmm. That's good,"<p>

I rolled me eyes and suddenly a thought struck me.  
>"Ellen!" I whispered loudly. "Ellen! Ian and Anthony are actually standing behind you!"<br>She dropped the script and quickly whirled around, looking for them. When she realized that there was no-one there, she narrowed her eyes and frowned at me.  
>"You liar. That's not-" Suddenly her hands flew to her mouth and she gasped, making me start. "Ellen? What's wrong with you?"<br>I then felt a light tap on my back and spun my swing around.

Standing there were Ian and Anthony.  
>'<em>Oh, God, Abbie, I can't believe you didn't realize that they were there, you sounded really stupid, how long have they been there?<em>' the thoughts raced through my head frantically, and outside of my brain I felt myself sitting there, going a very unattractive – and reoccurring – shade of bright red.  
>I mentally shook myself and managed to choke out a croaky-sounding "Hey!" before my thoughts started buzzing in my brain again.<p>

"Hey there," Ian replied, looking amused.  
>"How're you doing?" Anthony asked, leaning against the pole holding the swings up.<br>I pulled a face. "Sitting here all day in the heat with nothing to do except from watch other people film is kinda boring, but apart from that, I'm great, thanks. And you?"  
>I had to admit, my sudden confidence surprised me a little, and I felt kinda proud.<br>"I'm great," Ian and Anthony replied at exactly the same time. They then turned and fist-pounded, grinning.

"Ellen! We need you for filming!" one of the camera-men shouted, and Ellen sighed and stood up, smiling at me apologetically, as if to say, 'Sorry, dude,'  
>I shrugged and smiled back, mouthing, "It's fine."<p>

"So... can we hang around for a while? We were gonna film, but it seems that three ladies already beat us to the park," Ian said to me, flipping his hair out of his eyes.  
>"Sure," I replied. "I don't think Libby will mind. Plus, I have nothing to do, so you're kinda keeping me from being forever alone over here."<br>Anthony laughed and took the swing next to me. "I don't believe you'd be forever alone for long. Some of us guys would end up walking over, trying to chat you up, or at least get into the video,"  
>I shrugged. "Chat Ellen or Libby up, maybe, but completely ignore me. I'm fugly," I snorted, starting to swing.<br>"You're not," I heard Anthony say, and almost fell off the swing.  
>'<em>Anthony Padilla said I wasn't ugly. That meant he must have thought I was at least okay looking. Oh, God. Here comes the blush.<em>'

I looked at Anthony, seeing a light blush creep along his cheeks, then saw Ian, face buried in his hands, shoulders shaking. After he moved his hands slightly, I could see it was with laughter.  
>Narrowing my eyes, I stopped the swing and picked up a tiny pebble and lobbed it at Ian.<br>"Share the joke," I said, grinning evilly.  
>He looked at me, cheeks red, eyes swimming with tears. "Just... the- filming. Yeah, the filming," he choked out, unsuccessfully holding back laughter.<br>Anthony soon started to laugh along and punched him in the arm, muttering, "Dude, shut up!"  
>I grinned and started to swing again, feeling that today would be pretty good, and still glowing at the compliment Anthony had given me. Sure, it was probably accidental, or maybe he was lying, but it was still a compliment.<br>_He was blushing... guys don't blush all that often, Abbie. He's embarrassed because of you!_ My brain laughed triumphantly.


	3. NOTE BY THE AUTHOR!

Hullo :3

Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in soooo long! Complete and utter writers block, agh. D:

Anyway, I've _FINALLY_ gotten over it, got some new ideas and I'm in the middle of the next chapter!

Also, I might upload a The Big Bang Theory fanfic I've kinda written, with a little help from my friend.

Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, and I'm glad you like it! Any ideas you have or anything, then just Private Message me!

Thank you again,

Abbie :D


End file.
